


I Promised I Would Always Protect You

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn, don't be fooled by the cute beginning, fair warning: this fic goes from 0 to 100 real quick, the story takes place sometime after episode 3x06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: Supergirl takes a bullet for Lena Luthor. Except this time, she’s dressed as Kara Danvers and just burnt out her powers the previous night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know me well by now, so would I ever write something that DOESN’T end happily?? Nope, not me. Our ladies deserve happy endings and that is what they will get, so please offer me a little trust me on this one, my friends <3

Kara grumbled as she whacked her obnoxiously loud alarm off the nightstand. Normally, the Kryptonian was chipper in the mornings and didn’t mind waking up at 8:00 am. She typically loved the fresh morning air, the smell of coffee, and taking a moment to bask in the sun. But Kara also normally had her powers and after a particularly nasty showdown with a Fort Rozz escapee the previous night, Supergirl had unfortunately solar flared.  

 

So Kara’s body ached as she slowly sat up and shoved the covers off her body. She groaned as she rose out of bed, slid her feet into fuzzy bunny house slippers, and made her way to the kitchen. Kara was about to start the cappuccino machine, when she sneezed so horribly she could swear to Rao that kryptonite flew out of her nose.

 

“Great,” Kara sniffed.

 

Then a familiar voice filled Kara’s congested ears. “I thought you might need some chicken soup,” Alex said, waltzing into her little sister’s apartment.

 

Kara chuckled, “Just as long as _you_ didn’t make it.”

 

“I’m genuinely offended,” Alex playfully scoffed, “But J’onn made it and I’m the delivery girl.”

 

“Slow day at the DEO already?”

 

“Yeah, and good thing because Supergirl is nowhere to be found today,” Alex replied sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

 

Kara attempted to strike her power pose, “Well if anything does happen, I expect updates.”

 

“Kara, the stunt you pulled last time you solar flared was incredibly brave, but way too risky,” Alex shook her head, “We’re positioning a DEO van outside your apartment building to make sure you stay safe.”

 

Kara’s brow furrowed in annoyance, “You’re putting me under house arrest?!”

 

“Just think of it as a day off,” Alex sighed, “Take some time to relax. Catch up on _Merlin_ , you’re like four episodes behind me.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint, Alex, but I won’t be staying home and I won’t be eating J’onn’s soup for lunch. Although it looks delicious–”

 

“Kara–”

 

Kara tilted her chin upwards, not allowing Alex to cut her off, “I’m having lunch with Lena today. She’s been so busy with CatCo and L Corp and we’ve been planning it for weeks. I refuse to blow her off.” The statement would have sounded much more convincing if Kara didn’t have to wipe a dribble of snot from her nose at the end.

 

“Absolutely not,” Alex firmly replied.

 

“I could use some sun!”

 

“Sit on your balcony.”

 

“But I could take Lena to that cute outdoor cafe across the street from CatCo. Fresh croissants, my best friend, _and_ sun. What’s better medicine than that?”

 

Alex held out three fingers, “Sleep, soup, and sun.”

 

“Pleeease Alex?” Kara brought out her most lethal weapon: the puppy dog face.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, remembering how she severely lacked the argumentative skills to pull Kara away from a lunch date with her best gal pal, “Fine. Then I’ll be in the van parked outside of CatCo and you have to promise no funny business. You’ll let the DEO handle any disasters until you get your powers back and you won’t even wear you supersuit under your clothes. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Kara excitedly squealed, before letting out another massive sneeze.

 

Alex scrunched her face in disgust, “I would bring tissues if I were you.”

 

…

 

Kara texted Lena at 12:06, letting her know that she finally reached Catco. She ran a few minutes late because taxis are apparently a less convenient mode of transportation than flying. Although Kara was sick, she made up for her red nose and slightly messy hair by wearing her favorite outfit: khaki green pants with a thin brown belt and her white collared button up.  She strode confidently through the building’s lobby towards the elevator and smiled to herself as Lena sent a heart emoji in response to her arrival.

 

The elevator door opened to the top floor and there stood Lena, smiling in a form-fitting navy dress, “I was worried you’d cancel, since you weren’t in the office this morning.”

 

“Oh, I was just interviewing Supergirl about that alien encounter from yesterday,” Kara dismissively waved her hand.

 

Of course Lena’s known for about a year that Kara was National City’s hero, and completely understood if Kara needed the day off after taking such a beating last night. Lena always hated witnessing her best friend being thrown around like that; it made watching the news almost intolerable, yet she couldn’t bare to go to sleep without knowing Supergirl stayed safe when the battle finished.

 

“And anyway,” Kara continued, “I would never cancel on you.”

 

Lena’s smile brightened even more, “Well, then let’s be on our way.”

 

As the pair rode the elevator down to the ground floor, Kara offered, “I was thinking we could try that new cafe across the street?”

 

Lena cocked her head, “A plateful of pastries is not a proper lunch.”

 

“Hey, they have salads, I checked the menu!” Kara protested. When Lena simply raised an eyebrow in response, Kara added, “Okay the salads all have some sweet topping like carmelized bacon or glazed nuts, but I’m _sure_ you can ask to have them removed.”

 

The elevator dinged and the pair made their way across the lobby. Lena chuckled, “When it comes to food, you never surprise me.”

 

Before Kara had the chance to defend her taste pallet, an unkempt man in a black trench coat burst through the front doors.

 

“How’s this for a surprise, Luthor?” he pulled a gun out from the inside of his coat and pointed the barrel directly at Lena’s chest.

 

Kara didn’t need her super powers the catch the murderous glare in the assassin’s eyes. She instinctively stepped in front of Lena concurrent to when the man jeered, “Lex sends his regards.”

 

He pulled the trigger, and as the blast echoed in Lena’s ears, time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. Thoughts raced through the brunette’s head, worried that her Kryptonian friend had just exposed her secret identity in the middle of CatCo. But when the bullet struck Kara, it didn’t ricochet off her body. She didn’t steel herself like Supergirl normally did. And Kara Danvers fell back into Lena’s arms, causing both women to collapse onto the floor. Lena’s knees buckled beneath her as she fell into a kneeling position, while Kara crumpled onto her lap. Lena’s worry swiftly turned to confusion as a wide-eyed Kara began to bleed out in her arms.

 

“Shit,” the gunman gasped as he turned on his heel and ran towards the door, only to be swiftly tackled by an incredibly enraged Agent Danvers. Alex had nearly rolled out of the DEO van parked next to CatCo when she saw the man enter the building. But she wasn’t fast enough to prevent him from pulling the trigger. Only seconds after the bullet collided with Kara’s vulnerable body, Alex had the gunman pinned to the ground. Fear, panic, and enmity flooded through Alex as she agressively cuffed the man who shot her little sister.

 

Nothing made sense to Lena. She knew that bullet was meant for her, so why would it be laced with Kryptonite? Lex would never waste any amount of the rare space rock… And then confusion turned to horror, as it dawned on Lena that Kara must not be Supergirl. Kara Danvers, a soft and fragile human, had selflessly taken a normal, lead bullet for her.

  
  
“Oh Kara,” Lena managed to choke out, leaning in closer to her bleeding friend.

  
  
“I-it’s ok-kay,” Kara trembled.

  
  
Tears burned down Lena’s cheeks as she cradled Kara’s head with one arm, and used her other hand to press down on the wound. The bullet hole was merely centimeters away from Kara’s solar plexus, so slowing the blood loss seemed an impossible task without proper medical equipment.

  
  
Lena started, “You...you didn’t have to do that.”

  
  
Kara managed a brief smile in between winces, “I promised I w-w...would always-s pro-protect you.”

  
  
“Shh...” Lena shook her head, “Stay with me, Kara.” The CEO pressed her forehead against the reporter’s paling brow, “Please don’t leave me.”

  
  
And then an aggressive voice commanded, “Get away from her.” Alex furiously sprinted towards the two distraught women while Agent Vasquez dragged the cuffed gunman into the van, “Just get back.”

  
  
Kara moved to protest Alex’s abjection, but her blue eyes rolled back and she laid limp and unconscious in Lena’s arms.

  
  
“I didn’t ask her to–I’m just trying to help,” Lena explained.

  
  
“I don’t need your help, I need you to move so I can take care of my sister,” Alex pushed Lena’s hands away and ripped open Kara’s shirt to tape down iatric gauze.

  
  
A different pair of agents ran into the building, toting a gurney that they gingerly placed Kara’s small body atop. Kara’s chest rose and lowered in odd patterns; her breathing became increasingly shallow.

 

A glassy-eyed Alex turned to follow the agents out of CatCo, but Lena called out, “Wait! I should come with, I should be there when she wakes up.”

 

Alex instantly whipped around to glare daggers into Lena, “No. You’ve done enough, _Luthor_. Go back to your billion dollar company and maybe invest in some actual security.”

 

Lena stood agape as Alex ran into the black van that Kara had been loaded into and drove off. The venomous words rang through her head over and over and over and–

 

“Ms. Luthor?” Eve quietly freed Lena from her downward spiral, “Would you like me to walk with you to the washroom so you can clean your hands?”

 

“My...my hands?”

 

Eve cautiously reached out and gently held Lena’s shaking hands in her own. When Lena looked down, her vision blurred as she recognized the thick, crimson liquid coating her hands. Kara’s blood. Reality truly began to sink in, and Lena found herself quite lightheaded.

 

“Hey, hey, Lena, it’s okay. How can I help? I’m right here,” Eve insisted.

 

 _I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere._ That’s what Kara had promised. Lena was past feeling cold and calm, as she had felt when Jack died. No, this feeling surpassed all levels of emotion she had previously experienced. A heat burning in her chest so hot that it felt colder than ice. Anger melted in metaphysical flames as sheer heartbreak crystallized throughout Lena’s body.

 

“Send an email out to the entire office. Tell them to take the day off, the rest of the week if they want. I don’t care. Send the email and go home, Eve,” Lena dryly responded once she found her voice.

 

“Are you sure? I–”

 

“Just do it,” Lena snarled.

 

Eve nodded, “Okay,” then followed Lena back into the elevator, riding it back to the top floor in bitter reticence as she sent the mass email from her iPhone.

 

The elevator seemed to ding abnormally loud in the uncomfortably silent office. Lena paid no attention to the shocked gazes, fixated on her bloodstained hands as she strode towards her office.

 

Yet James blocked her path and asked, “Lena, what happened?”

 

“Go home, Mr. Olsen. CatCo is closed for the day,” Lena coolly responded, walking right past him into Kara’s cubicle, where Lena usually sat during the day. She turned her chair to face the window so none of her employees could see the tears she fought against releasing.

 

After a few minutes, the sound of scrambling employees dulled down to a quiet conversation between the only two left on the floor.

 

“So where is Kara now?” James asked Eve.

 

Eve shrugged, “I wish I knew. I saw a bunch of people in black suits put her in a van and drive off.”

 

“Thank you,” James chewed his bottom lip, “You really should go home, Eve.”

 

“Is Ms. Luthor going to be alright?”

 

James sighed, “I’ll check on her before I go.”

 

“Please do,” she responded sincerely before leaving the office.

 

James wanted nothing more than to sprint to the DEO and make sure Kara was alive, but instead, he cleared his throat and walked towards Lena.

 

“Lena–”

 

“What part of ‘go home’ did you not understand?” Lena questioned, without even turning her chair around.

 

“I understood it well enough to recognize that I shouldn’t leave you alone right now,” James retorted.

 

Finally Lena swiveled the chair around, “Why? Because Kara getting shot was obviously all Lena Luthor’s fault because she’s exactly like her mother and brother? And now you need to babysit me?”

 

“On the contrary,” James stepped closer, “I _know_ that it’s not your fault, but I think you’re still blaming yourself.”

 

“Is that so?” Lena attempted to sound menacing, while really, she was desperately holding back vulnerable tears.

 

“You can talk to me. It hasn’t always been smooth sailing between us, but we both care deeply about Kara. And clearly she cares about you. So can you please put your pride aside and–”

 

Lena’s eyes stung too much to hold back any longer; the typically professional, well-put-together business woman began sobbing uncontrollably. James rushed to her side and knelt in front of her, with an earnest expression on his face, waiting for her to speak.

 

“I,” Lena took a deep breath, “I don’t understand...I was _so_ sure that...that Kara was…Of course she’s not,” Lena began laughing in a somewhat unhinged manner, “Wouldn’t you tell your best friend a secret like that? Ha! I figured she didn’t because I was a Luthor, but wow. I was so wrong.”

 

James furrowed his brow, “Hold on, I’m not following.”

 

Lena swiveled her chair back towards the window, “I’m simply laughing at myself for thinking that Kara Danvers was Supergirl.” When James didn’t respond, Lena added, “Isn’t that absolutely ridiculous? I’m an utter fool.”

 

After another moment of silence, James calmly asked, “How long have you thought that Kara was Supergirl?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes at the pointless question, “Barely a couple months after our friendship began.”

 

“Really, that long? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I assumed she had her reasons. But what does it matter now? Kara’s not Supergirl. Kara’s a kind and loyal friend who’s probably dying in a hospital bed at this very moment,” Lena swallowed and looked up towards the clouds, “Of all the times I needed Supergirl to save me, this time was truly the only one that mattered. And it’s just my luck that National City’s hero didn’t show up.”

 

James inhaled and hesitantly spoke, “Lena, I think you should come with me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

James walked around her chair and held out his hand, “Please come with me. I’m going to take you to Kara.”

 

“Thank you, but I know where the hospital is. And her older sister doesn’t want me there anyway.”

 

“I don’t care what Alex wants. I’m thinking about what Kara wants. And she’s going to want you there when she wakes up.”

 

Lena tentatively accepted James’ hand and stood up, “I still don’t need you to escort me.”

 

“Actually you do,” James asserted, “Because we’re not going to the hospital. We’re going to the DEO.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter! To be completely candid, I had originally intended this story to be only two chapters, yet you’ve all inspired me to turn this into a longer multichapter fic. So kudos to all of you :)

Alex held her littler sister’s hand as Kara laid unconscious on a yellow sun bed. She had never seen Kara so pale. So fragile. So  _ human _ . She gently brought Kara’s hand to her lips and softly kissed the fallen Kryptonian’s cold knuckles.

 

“I know it’s terrible, but god Kara, sometimes I wish you’d be a little more selfish," Alex sniffed, “You’ve always been such a hero, but this? This is different.” Alex placed Kara’s hand back on the sun bed, but didn’t release it from her loving grasp. “This wasn’t flying Fort Rozz into space or charging a missile head on,” Alex inhaled shakily, “You took a bullet without your powers. You took a bullet as a human.” Slowly exhaling, she continued, “You took a bullet for Lena Luthor.”

 

And at the word ‘Lena,’ Alex could swear she saw Kara’s eyes flinch or the heart monitor quicken for a second. Or maybe it was only in her head.

 

“Kara, are you–can you hear me?”

 

_ “Alex? Yes, I’m here and awake and–” _

 

“Kara?” Alex swallowed, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m going to keep talking anyway because I don’t really know what else to do.”

 

_ “What? I just said...Oh Rao…” _

 

Realization hit Kara when she finally felt the breathing tube and found her eyelids too heavy to open. The plastic tube uncomfortably occupied Kara’s mouth and throat; she’d never needed a ventilator before. She wanted to speak, to let Alex know that she heard her. Yet Kara’s tongue lazily brushed the underside of the tube then settled back down into her jaw, lacking the energy to move again.

 

Alex sighed, “I know you’d never forgive yourself if Lena got hurt. You really care about her.”

 

_ “Of course, she’s my best friend.” _

 

“And I know I shouldn’t have yelled at her,” Alex shook her head, “I snapped into protective mode and kinda lost it.”

 

_ “You were so harsh, Alex.” _

 

“I know I should apologize.”

__

_ “You bet!” _

__

“I’ll work up to that, I promise,” Alex let out a quiet chuckle, “Even when you’re unconscious I can still hear you scolding me.”

__

_ “Maybe it’s a new power I’m developing,” _ Kara wanted to giggle along with her sister, but then Alex’s chuckles crumbled into controlled sobs.

__

“We can’t lose you Kara. National City can’t lose Supergirl and I…” Alex choked out, “I can’t lose my sister.”

 

_ “Don’t cry, Alex. Please don’t cry…” _

“We just don’t know when or if you’re going to wake up and J’onn has been on the phone with Clark for an hour trying to figure this all out and I–” Alex attempted to steady her breath, “I hope you know how much I love you.”

_ “Oh Alex. I wish I could move my dumb mouth to let you know how much I love you, too.” _

 

…

James checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes. He’d been waiting for Lena outside CatCo’s lobby bathroom for what felt like hours. Not that he was insensitive towards Lena, but damn it, how long could it possibly take to wash blood off your own hands? He needed to check on Kara at the DEO; they both did. And Winn’s text updates were certainly not enough to ease James’ worry. When his patience finally wore thin, he hesitantly leaned his ear against the washroom door. Yet, James could hear no faucets or hand driers, nor any sounds indicating movement; only silence.

“Lena?” James knocked on the door, “Hey, I’m gonna come in and check on you, okay?”

Waiting a moment to allow any noise of protest, he slowly opened the door and peered into the bathroom. And there stood Lena with outstretched hands, staring into her own reflection. Her face completely expressionless, apart from the endless tears streaking down her cheeks. James noticed how Lena wasn’t looking into her reflections eyes, but her reflection’s still blood covered hands.

James cleared his throat, ready to speak, but Lena spoke first, “Part of me doesn’t want to wash it off.”

Assuming Lena was speaking symbolically, James began, “Like I said before, this isn’t your fault Lena.”

“That’s not why,” Lena readjusted her jaw, but continued to stare forward, “Kara’s blood is on my hands. Not metaphorically, but quite literally. And if she dies–”

“Kara’s not going to–”

“If she dies, then this is it. This is all I have left of her. She’ll be gone. And the last part of her that I have, I would wash down the drain as if it meant nothing to me,” then Lena added, as a chill ran up James’ spine, “You must think I’m horribly morbid, Mr. Olsen.”

James took a deep breath and looked down, “When I lost my dad, I wanted something tangible to help feel like he was still with me. Luckily I had his camera for a while and it brought me comfort.” He glanced back at Lena, “Honestly, I can’t even imagine how I would feel if I were in your situation. But what I do know is that just because my dad’s camera broke almost a year ago, doesn’t mean that I have nothing left of him. And when you wash Kara’s blood off your hands, you won’t have nothing left of her either.” James took a step closer to Lena, “Our memories and our emotions are what really keep loved ones alive in us.” Finally Lena tore her glassy eyes away from the mirror and looked directly into James’ determined eyes. “And one more thing I know, is that Kara Danvers is the strongest person I have ever met and she is  _ not _ going to die today.”

Without a word, Lena’s lower lip trembled as she finally reached to turn on the faucet. After a few moments of vigorous, but precise scrubbing, Lena’s red hands returned to their normal pale coloring. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she dried her fingers.

“Of course,” James replied, opening the bathroom door and leading Lena outside to his car.

As James started the engine, he awkwardly fidgeted with the radio, “Umm what kind of music do you like?”

“Do you really think it’s a suitable time for radio tunes?” Lena retorted. But after a minute of uncomfortable silence, she sighed, “Sorry for that outburst, um, classical would be nice.”

And fortunately for the unfamiliar duo, Schubert’s Symphony No. 10 wasn’t even through the Allegro movement by the time James parked the car right outside the DEO building.

 

“You’re telling me that Alex took Kara to a government building instead of a proper hospital?” Lena asked skeptically.

“Yes and no,” James rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m telling you that Agent Danvers took Supergirl to a government building equipped to deal with alien threats and technology.”

Lena blinked a few times before scowling, “Is this some sort of sick joke?”

“No, no please trust me on this one. You were right before. Kara’s Supergirl.”

Lena’s mind raced with the same unanswered questions from the moment Kara fell back into her arms. “But then how–”  _ How did that normal, lead bullet hurt Kara? _

“I’ll have Winn explain when we get inside.”

As they stepped out of the car and walked into the DEO, Lena asked, “Wait, Kara’s friend Winn? He works here too?”

James offered a half smile, “One thing at a time, okay?”

Lena’s mind flooded with understanding as each little piece of the Supergirl/Kara puzzle fell into place.  All the secrecy between Kara’s core group of friends; all the lame excuses they each had for popping up at weird times; everything began to make complete sense. 

When Lena entered the building with James at her side, she immediately felt the piercing gazes of every agent in the room. Some watched her in a mistrustful manner, while others simply looked confused. Winn, the only person not donning a black combat suite, hopped out of his swivel chair and jogged over to James.

“Heyyy buddy. What’s going on?”

James snorted, “It’s alright, Winn. She knows.”

Winn cocked his head and scrunched his face, “Lena knows…?”

“I know that Kara is Supergirl,” Lena stated, finally able to admit aloud what she had always believed.

Winn’s jaw nearly hit the floor, “You told her?”

“I only confirmed what Lena already knew,” James shrugged.

“Alex is gonna kill you.”

James dismissively waved his hand, “I can handle Alex.”

“If Alex doesn’t kill you, Kara will,” Winn fidgeted, “She wanted to tell Lena herself.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Kara wanted to tell me?”

“Well yeah,” Winn laughed, “She’s been practicing her ‘big reveal’ for months. In front of me pretending to be you, or like in front of a mirror, or–”

“Dude. Maybe stop talking?” James interrupted.

And for the first time since Kara saved Lena’s life today, Lena smiled. Because Kara  _ trusted _ Lena and  _ wanted _ to tell her. And it was pretty adorable that Kara felt the need to practice the reveal.

 

“We need Pam to bring some forms for Lena to sign,” James added.

“Right,” Winn agreed, leading James and Lena back to his desk, “I’ll send her a note right now.”

As Lena observed Winn logging in to his DEO registered computer, she immediately recognized the high caliber system. “That’s some fancy technology you’re working with.”

A nerdy grin spread across his face, “Pshh I guess.”

“Really, it’s quite impressive,” Lena insisted, “You probably have enough surveillance technology to hack into Lex’s prison cam, yes?”

“Child’s play!” Winn exclaimed.

Lena smirked, “Since he’s been in solitary confinement for these past four months that Lillian has been untrackable–”

“Let’s find out how Lex hired that assassin,” Winn finished, with an impish grin.

 

“Exactly,” Lena nodded.

…

“–so mom won’t be here until morning,” Alex was in the middle of talking at Kara’s unresponsive body, when she glanced up to the DEO lobby security camera footage. “What the hell is Lena doing here?”

Kara felt her heart start to race,  _ “Lena’s  _ **_here_ ** _?!”  _ She wished she had enough strength to ask Alex out loud or look at the camera herself.

“Just when I’m ready to apologize to that woman, she marches herself into our secret facility. I’m losing my patience for Luthor’s today.”

_ “Oh Alex, you never had patience to begin with.” _

Then Alex noticed the tall, familiar man standing beside Lena, “And James brought her in? I swear to god I’m gonna…”

Kara couldn’t make out the rest of what Alex grumbled as her older sister withdrew from the medical bay.  _ “James brought Lena here? But he’s never even trusted her...Lena’s here,”  _ She barely managed to think before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Unlike her motionless sister, Alex barged indignantly into the DEO’s main room and demanded, “What is Lena Luthor doing here?!”

Winn adjusted his posture at the sound of Alex’s voice, “James brought her, not me! Also Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl.”

“You told her?” Alex angrily huffed. 

“Hey! Why do you all keep assuming that I, National City’s declared prodigy in the modern scientific revolution and youngest billionaire in the world, couldn’t figure it out on my own?” Lena whined.

“Genius or not, you don’t belong here,” Alex snapped at Lena. Even in the moment, Alex knew that she was treating Lena unfairly, but she couldn’t help projecting her distraught emotions onto the guilt-ridden Luthor. Right now, Alex only wanted to concentrate on healing Kara. She didn’t have the mental capacity to waste costly time worrying about Lena’s status in the Superfriend gang.

“Now hold on a second,” James started, “I think Lena has a right to be here now.”

 

Alex’s focused never wavered from Lena, “You need to leave.”

Lena defeatedly turned to James, “Thank you for trying James, but Alex is right.”

  
“No,” James argued at Alex, “You’re typically the one condemning  _ me _ for not trusting Lena, so why can’t she stay? Kara trusts her.”

 

Yet Alex remained fixated on Lena, telling her to leave. While Lena begged James to just take her home. While James yelled at Alex for yelling at Lena. Eventually, their three-way quarrel became so loud that J’onn hung up on Clark and stomped into the main operations room.

“What in the name of H'ronmeer is going on?” J’onn sharply asked Winn.

 

Winn stammered as he attempted to answer, but J’onn just shook his head in frustration and started barking at Alex and James to calm down. They caused such a raucous that only Winn heard his computer’s download alert ring. Attempting to ignore the absurd feud occurring next to his desk, Winn quickly clicked through each of the files.

Winn’s eye’s widened in alarm, “Guys. Guys check this out.” But the four adults continued to scream at each other like petulant children. “Hey seriously, this is important!” When they continued to ignore him, Winn projected louder, “GUYS!” 

“WHAT?!” Alex, Lena, James, and J’onn all yelled in unison.

Winn cleared his throat, “It...it wasn’t Lex. I hacked into the security footage and transaction data from the past four months. He couldn’t have sent the assassin.”

 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Lena asked, feeling a wave of relief rush through her.

“Yeah,” Winn nodded, “It’s literally impossible.”

Alex furrowed her brow menacingly, “Then let’s find out who did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for reading! Hope the angst isn’t too much to handle, last night’s dramatic episode definitely did not encourage me to tone down the histrionic lesbian angst in this fic at all lol. But on a different note, can you tell I love the Lena & James very platonic and very supportive BROTP and Danvers sisters dynamic?
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex steeled herself and started marching towards the staircase leading to the holding cells where the captured assassin was locked. Yet before she approached the entrance, Lena timidly called after her.

 

“Wait, Alex. Would it be alright if I–could I–can I just know how Kara’s doing?”

 

Alex paused and slowly turned to face Lena. While the Luthor feared that Alex’s gaze would remain harsh and threatening, she was surprised to see the agent soften her heated glare. Without denting her fiery pride, Alex nodded.

 

“James can take you to the medbay.” Turning to James, she added, “Kara’s in sun room two.” Then Alex pivoted on her heel and disappeared down the staircase.

 

Winn swiveled around to look back at Lena, “Ya better get going before agent grumpy-pants changes her mind.”

 

“He’s got a point,” James snorted and then walked towards a hallway on the right, “The medbay is this way.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and followed James. A strange mix of emotions danced around her body. Surprised by Alex’s cordial gesture, Lena’s stomach fluttered with nervousness as the prospect of seeing Kara became a reality. What would she even do in Kara’s presence? Lena didn’t think she’d make it this far, so she felt unprepared. The spontaneity of the situation caused Lena’s head to ache. Every possibility of rejection flashed through her mind: Kara would wake up pissed that Lena had learned her secret; Kara’s awake and wants nothing to do with Lena; Kara’s unconscious and flatlines right in front of her; Kara’s awake but something’s just off; Kara...Kara… Lena felt the weight of her heavy heart anchored in her chest. Potent beats alternating between guilt over Kara’s sacrifice, and longing to finally see her again.

 

And suddenly James’ hand waved up and down in front of Lena’s face, “Hellooo? Earth to Lena.”

 

“Sorry,” she shook her head, escaping the brief dissociation.

 

Examining the new corridor where she and James now stood, Lena peered through a glass window into the room labeled “Sun Room 1.” A curtain remained pulled across the windows of Kara’s room, “Sun Room 2,” so Lena quickly familiarized herself with the open room’s layout. She wanted to feel mentally prepared for whatever type of medical equipment Lena would see attached to Kara. So Lena’s glassy eyes skimmed over the typical ICU equipment (cardiac monitors, empty iv’s, etc.) and settled on the DEO medical... _bed_? In all honestly, the bed-like contraption looked more like a coffin. No mattress, just solid metal with a single pillow on one side. The “bed” even had a lid, unfortunately adding to the casket vibe. Lena shivered apprehensively, knowing that Kara would most likely be lying on a similar apparatus in the next room.

 

He slowly opened the door and bright yellow light leaked through the opening. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the change in luminescence, Lena followed James into Sun Room 2. As predicted, the room looked exactly like the one Lena scrutinized only moments ago; except here, Kara laid unconscious. Motionless and connected to a ventilator, the Kryptonian seemed delicate and small. Yet, much to Lena’s surprise, the casket bed actually radiated the source of golden light. It surrounded Kara, not to a goddess-like halo effect, but coruscated her in a simulated sun. As Kara’s faded skin absorbed the little flecks of light, Lena finally understood the bed’s purpose. It was the opposite of a casket; it currently sustained Kara’s Kryptonian cells.

 

James glanced at Kara’s vitals on the monitor. To a normal human, her numbers would prove fatal, yet for a Kryptonian, the numbers indicated gradual health improvement. James had spent enough days by Clark’s bedside back in Metropolis to recognize each individual body stat. Unfortunately, Lena was not as fortunate. She noticed the incredibly off the charts numbers and began to trembly slightly.

 

“Hey, Kara’s gonna be alright, trust me,” James attempted to explain, but Lena couldn’t hear anything.

 

All of Lena’s senses were attuned to Kara’s physical state, and she froze, staring between the monitor and Kara’s stoic figure.

 

“Why don’t you sit down?” James gestured towards the chair at Kara’s bedside. Yet, Lena still didn’t show any sign of hearing him. So James lightly pressed a hand on Lena’s back to ground her and point out the chair. “Here,” he said as Lena finally sat down, “I’ll give you some space, but you can find me right outside if you need anything.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened, finally hearing James’ words, “You’re leaving me here alone?”

 

“You’re not alone,” James offered a half smile, “You’re with Kara.”

 

Then he closed the door behind him on his way out to give Lena some privacy and headed back to Winn’s desk to keep an eye on Kara’s vitals.

 

For a few minutes, Lena sat stiller than Kara, not knowing what to say or do. She just observed Kara; the blonde remained in khaki green pants, yet she no longer wore a shirt. Instead of the white collared shirt Kara had worn earlier that day, lengths of gauze and bandages wrapped around the Kryptonian’s chest. The scene before her was very difficult for Lena to process. The overwhelming sensation of fear Lena experienced earlier transformed into an overwhelming amount of sadness. Kara was so beautiful and muscular. Lena usually felt awestruck anytime Kara entered a room; her presence was captivating. However, this situation was so devastating that Lena did not know how to act. She felt uncomfortable touching Kara, even though she craved soothing her by brushing a stray hair away or holding her hand. All Lena could do was watch the steady motion of Kara’s chest bobbing up and down with each shallow breath.

 

Finding some confidence, Lena began to speak, “Hey Kara, umm it’s me. Lena. I’ve never really visited someone in a hospital before. Well, I mean I visit kids all the time at my hospital, but I’ve never had to be there for someone I really know. You know?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. She was speaking so inarticulately.

 

“I’m going to try this again,” she cleared her throat, “I don’t know if you can even hear me, but from most movies I’ve seen, the person in the hospital bed can always hear their friend talking to them. So, here I am. Talking. To you.”

 

Lena wanted to smack herself in the face for having absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. Before meeting Kara, she’d never sat at anyone’s bedside, not even Lionel’s. She’d never even cared about someone this deeply before.

 

“I guess I’ll start by apologizing. Kara, I’m so sorry that being my friend causes so much trouble. I knew once I bought CatCo I should have installed better security, but I just grew so used to you always swooping in and saving me. It’s really my fault–”

 

Kara slowly drifted back into consciousness and heard a familiar voice talking to her. But with the ventilator still in her mouth, she still couldn’t speak aloud, _“Alex?”_

 

“–and I know you hate when I apologize too much–”

_“Lena! What’re you doing here?? It doesn’t matter. Rao I’m so happy to hear your voice.”_

“–so I’m also going to thank you. Kara Danvers, you truly are my hero. I don’t care how many times you catch me as Supergirl–”

_“YOU KNOW? Wait, you’re here. Duh. But who told you? Probably Winn. I’ll yell at him later.”_

“–The way you believe in me and the way you’re willing to risk everything for me will always leave me dumbfounded.” And in that moment, Lena fiercely wished she could hold Kara, just as Kara always cuddled her when she needed it most. “I hope you’re not in any pain…”

_“I’m okay, Lena. Please don’t feel guilty.”_

“You didn’t need to step in front of me. Not when you didn’t have your powers.”

_“Of course I did. Don’t be silly.”_

 

Lena’s voice dropped to a slightly more serious tone, “Kara, you can’t always save everyone. Supergirl means more to National City than one poor excuse for a Luthor.”

_“This wasn’t about saving everyone, it was about saving my best friend. Rao, I know what I mean to National City, but clearly you still don’t know what you mean to me, Lena.”_

“You’re so good and selfless and–and you should’ve just let me go.” Lena paused to steady her breathing and silently wipe away tears. “What will it take for you to learn that it’s okay? That I care more about your well being than my own life?”

 _  
_ If Kara’s body could wince, she would’ve from hearing Lena’s self-condemning words. _“No. No, when will you learn that I’d rather die than let anything happen to you?”_

 

“I know you promised to always protect me, but I don’t care. You also promised that you were ‘right here and not going anywhere.’ And that’s all I care about,” Lena’s choked sobs finally became audible, “I don’t need your protection, Kara. I just need _you_."

 

Lena’s desperation and sincerity gave Kara the sharp burst of energy she needed to finally move. It wasn’t much, just a flinch in the hand nearest Lena, but noticeable enough for someone who pays such careful attention to Kara.

 

“Can...can you hear me?” Lena instinctively reached to hold Kara’s hand.

 

The barely conscious Kryptonian immediately felt the comforting sensation of Lena’s hand in hers. A warmth, unlike the yellow sun simulator, surged through her fingertips, her hand, down her forearm and bicep. All the way to her chest.

 

_“Yes, Lena. I can hear everything and I–”_

 

“Kara?” Lena quietly asked, still unaware.

  
Now Kara desperately needed Lena to know that right now, Lena’s presence meant the world to her. Kara mustered up all the energy she had left; all she wanted to do was give Lena’s hand a small squeeze. Just to give her _something_. But unfortunately, Kara poured too much energy into her arm. And instead of lightly squeezing Lena’s hand, Kara’s hand wildly jolted upwards as if to swat Lena away.

 

Lena recoiled, shifting away from Kara’s body, “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 

 _“No!!! That’s not what I meant to do,”_ Kara silently pleaded, instantly missing Lena’s touch, _“It’s okay I...I..”_

 

In her weak physical state, the amount of energy Kara had used in attempt to squeeze Lena’s hand had resulted in a depletion of whatever stamina she contained for the day. The Kryptonian fell back into unconsciousness, leaving a disheartened Luthor to think herself violatory and hated.

 

...

 

Alex Danvers knew she needed to keep a level head. But nothing made sense. She reviewed the hired assassin’s profile as she made her way towards the prisoner holding cells. He was a widowed father with a boring name and no criminal record. Not even a speeding ticket. Even his employment history seemed rather barren; the only two occupations on record were his current job as janitor at the building next to CatCo and a different janitorial job from about twenty years ago at a chemical company that sounded vaguely familiar to Alex. He had absolutely no connection to Lena, not even anyone in his extended family had any sort of connection to any Luthor, so the attack couldn’t have been personal. Yet, the man’s attempt at Lena’s life was incredibly sloppy and ill-rehearsed. So why would someone hire such an inexperienced, normal guy to shoot one of the most famous CEOs in National City?

 

As Alex approached the holding cell, she saw the man sitting nervously. "Greg Johnson has to be the lamest henchmen name I've ever heard."

 

"I'm nobody's henchman," Greg mumbled.

 

Alex clicked her tongue, "After what you did at CatCo? I'd say you're someone's number one disposable henchman." Alex's comment was met with silence. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or should I just get right to the questioning?"

 

Greg just looked down at his cuffed hands, "I can't tell you anything."

 

"Mmm, see that's the kind of answer I don't take," Alex stepped into the cell, "Who sent you to shoot Miss Luthor?"

 

"Her…her brother," Greg responded, fidgeting with his handcuffs.

 

Alex menacingly shifted her body so that she crouched inches away from Greg's face, "Wrong answer. Try again."

 

Greg gulped, "Lex Luthor."

 

Enraged by the man's uncooperativeness, Alex grabbed Greg by the collar and shoved him against the wall, "We know it wasn't Lex so who sent you?!" Greg kept his mouth shut, although a small whimper escaped. Alex's patience had completely worn thin, "You're going to tell me who hired you to walk through those doors, aim for Lena Luthor, miss and hit my sister!"

 

"I'm sorry," Greg surprisingly choked out as tears welled in his eyes.

 

Yet Alex felt no sympathy for the man who nearly killed her little sister, "Sorry? I don't care how sorry you are. You're going to tell me who sent you or I'm gonna--"

 

"He has my daughter!"

 

Confused, Alex paused, "What?!"

 

"He-he has my daughter and he's going to kill her if I give any information."

 

"Who has your daughter?" Alex loosened her grip on the man's collar.

 

Exasperated, Greg yelled, "Aren't you listening?! If I tell you anything, even his name, he's gonna...he's gonna kill my little girl."

 

Finally, pathetic assassin Greg started to make sense. His terrible aim, his inability to flee the crime scene, his clear lack of combative training, and his eyes. When Alex looked into Greg's eyes, she didn't see the fire or dark vacancy of a murder; all she saw was a weak man scared for his daughter's life.

 

Part of Alex still wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but then she thought about what Kara would want her to do. Changing tactics, she said, "Then your daughter is our agency's top priority. We can keep her secure in our custody, and I promise we won't engage with whoever forced your hand until her safety is definite. But you have to talk to me. Give me something to work with here, Greg."

 

“You swear?”

 

“Yes. We’re the good guys. We don’t kidnap kids and we keep our promises to keep civilians safe,” Alex affirmed.

 

“Okay,” Greg slowly exhaled, “I worked for this guy, like two decades ago. I don’t know how or why the hell he chose me. But last night he stopped by my apartment after I put Sarah to sleep and he said that if I didn’t shoot Miss Luthor today, he’d kill my kid. Then two big guys walked in and took Sarah from her bed, handed me a gun, and just left.”

 

Alex’s eyes narrowed, “Why didn’t you call the police?”

 

“Are you kidding me? He already had Sarah and no one crosses Morgan Edge,” Greg quickly covered his mouth, realizing he revealed who blackmailed him, “Look lady, you made a promise–”

 

“First of all,” Alex interrupted, “I’m an agent, not some lady. Second, I meant what I said. We won’t go after Edge until Sarah is safe.”

 

And with that, Alex left the holding cell area, ignoring Greg’s “Thank you.” She made her way back to Kara’s sun room, finding Lena sitting beside her, with her hands resting politely on her lap. Lena didn’t seem phased by the sunbed or any alien technology in the room. Clearly she had known Kara’s identity for a long time.

 

“You really knew Kara was Supergirl all this time?” Alex leaned against the doorway.

 

Lena jumped at the sound of the agent’s voice, “Yes.”

 

Alex stiffly walked in, but repeated that softer look in her eyes. She sat across Lena on the other side of Kara. “And Kara doesn’t know that you know?”

 

Lena solemnly smiled, “No. I didn’t have the heart to tell her.” Slow inhaling, she added, “But I was always prepared if anything went wrong at work. Since I bought CatCo, I had a spare pair of glasses made in my lab for her.” Lena reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of glasses identical to Kara’s. “Lined with inorganic lead, right? I figured that element would be best and–” Lena paused as she noticed the amused expression on Alex’s face, “You think this is funny?”

 

“No,” Alex laughed.

 

“You think me commiserable then?”

 

“I think you care a great deal for my little sister, and the rest of us haven’t been giving you enough credit.” Alex sighed, “And Lena Luthor, for that, I am sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still enjoying my fic! As always, thanks for reading and I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, just wanted to wish everyone a happy holiday season! Whether you will be celebrating something or not, I hope you’re able to relax and spend some time with loved ones. As always, thank you for coming back to my stories. You’re all wonderful and made my Hanukkah (the Festival of Lights) a little bit brighter <3
> 
> [Haha see what I did there? Haha...ha...okay I’ll carry on with the fic now]

Taken aback by Alex’s sincere apology, Lena humbly replied, “I understand. Kara’s lucky to have a sister that loves and protects her as well as you do. I know my family–”

 

“Just accept the apology Lena,” Alex cut in, “I don’t give them often, so please accept it so we can move forward.”

 

“Noted,” Lena bit her lip and couldn’t help but finally feel at ease in Alex’s presence. In fact, Lena felt so much more comfortable that she worked up the courage to ask, “If you don’t mind my curiosity, why wasn’t Kara bulletproof today?”

 

Naturally Alex hesitated after years of always protecting the information surrounding her sister, but then she remembered why Lena was asking: clearly she deeply cared about Kara and had absolutely no malevolent intent. “Sometimes Kryptonians over-exert their powers and they sort of burn out. We call it ‘solar flaring,’ but it’s not permanent and usually only takes a couple days for Kara to absorb enough sunlight to recharge. Unfortunately, Kara and her cousin become almost more vulnerable than a normal human when it happens. Kara usually catches a cold, and she’s clumsy enough that she might even break something.”

 

“So when she called in sick this morning, she wasn’t faking that sneeze,” Lena chuckled.

 

“I wish,” Alex snorted, “I did witness that alien snotting all over herself this morning.”

 

“Ew!” The two women laughed together for a few moments, then the mood steadily returned to somber as Lena remarked, “Well. I guess it’s just my luck that someone tried to kill me today.”

 

“No, I don’t think this was a coincidence,” Alex pursed her lips, “From what Kara’s told me before, Edge is much too calculated to try anything without certainty. He must’ve known Supergirl wouldn’t show up.”

 

“Wait. Edge?”

 

“Yeah, he orchestrated the assassination attempt,” Alex sighed.

 

“Edge,” Lena repeated, feeling her blood begin to boil and voice shake with anger, “That conniving, bottom-feeding snake! I am going to–”

 

“Hey, hey,” Alex rested a tentative hand on Lena’s shoulder, “We’ll figure out how he planned this and we won’t let him get away with it.”

 

“What hard evidence do you have?” Lena snapped, causing Alex to release Lena’s shoulder and lean back.

 

“Um, we’re working on it. The DEO–”

 

“That means you have nothing,” Lena stood up, almost unable to control the vengeful energy bursting through her skin. After a second of silence, Lena controlled her frustration and took a deep breath. “Sorry for snapping, Alex. We just really need hard evidence and without it he _will_ get away with nearly killing Kara.”

 

Alex stood to stand eye to eye with Lena, “I promise you, we won’t let that happen. _I_ won’t let that happen.” The burning in Lena’s cheeks seemed to subside, so Alex reached out again, “We have to be patient and handle Edge the right way.” Lena inhaled defiantly, but remained silent. Alex continued, “Nearly a year ago, Kara rescued me from this...psychotic man who kidnapped me.” Lena’s green eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe that Alex-Badass-Danvers ever needed to be saved. “And Kara had a choice to be patient and do things the right way. Or let her emotions replace rationality.” Both women glanced down at Kara’s small body. “Which choice do you think she made, Lena?”

 

Lena allowed her glance to drift across Kara’s golden hair, then the delicate frame of her jawline. “She’s a Super. Of course she waited and did the right thing.”

 

“So can we both try to be like Supergirl today? Like Kara?” Alex turned back to Lena.

 

Tearing her gaze away from Kara, Lena murmured, “Yes.” Although Lena shrewdly thought, “ _But I’m no Super. I’m a Luthor._ ”

 

Before Alex had the chance to say more, James knocked on the doorframe, breaking the tension. “Hey Alex, just wanted to let you know that Eliza’s here.”

 

“Thanks James,” Alex acknowledged as he walked back out.

 

“Your mother?” Lena asked.

 

Alex cleared her throat, “Uh yeah. You’re welcome to stay–”

 

“No,” Lena interjected, “Kara should be with her family when she wakes up.”

 

Alex almost said, “ _But Lena, Kara considers you as family too_.” Almost.

 

Instead, Lena continued, “And anyway, I have some work to finish.”

 

“You’re not going to go after Edge, right?” Alex asked skeptically.

 

“Of course not,” Lena tilted her chin upwards, “I own two multi-million dollar companies, both of which I abruptly shut down for a few hours on account of my best friend being shot. One is a science platform and one is a media empire I–”

 

“Got it. Sorry, I just had to make sure.”

 

Lena picked up her purse and walked towards the door, “Thank you again, for letting me see Kara.”

 

Alex offered a soft smile in response and watched the brunette exit the room and walk down the hallway. For a second, Alex thought she saw Lena grab something off a classified countertop, but got distracted and let it go when Eliza Danvers entered the hallway and walked passed Lena.

 

“Mom!” Alex exclaimed, greeting her mom as she entered the medbay.

 

Eliza smoothed the hair around Alex’s face, “Oh Alex, are you alright? How’s Kara doing?”

 

“She’s getting better,” Alex said, offering her mom the chair that Lena had been sitting in only minutes ago, “The sunbed is working and she’s even had some visitors.”

 

“Am I mistaken, or did I walk by the one and only Lena Luthor?”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, “What, have you never watched the news before?”

 

“No actually. I think after the Medusa Virus situation we all learned to have a little faith in the youngest Luthor.” Eliza smiled, “And anyway, Kara talks about Lena much more than any news anchor does.”

 

Alex chuckled, “You’re not wrong, mom.”

 

“I’m your mother, I’m never wrong.”

 

Before Alex had the chance to sarcastically respond, Kara let out a groan.

 

“She’s awake!” Alex exclaimed, quickly moving to pull the ventilator out of Kara’s mouth. Gently holding Kara’s head back, Alex eased the tube out of the Kryptonians throat and kissed her sister’s forehead. “Kara, can you hear me?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Kara moaned as she lazily opened her eyes, “Mom?”

 

“Hi sweetie,” Eliza stroked Kara’s cheek, “How are you feeling?”

 

Somewhat perplexed by her mom’s presence and overwhelmed with fatigue, Kara asked, “H–how long have I been out for?”

 

“Just a few hours,” Alex replied.

 

Kara squinted at Eliza, “Then how’d you get here so fast?”

 

“I called in a favor,” Eliza shrugged.

 

Alex snorted, “You mean, you canceled your plane ticket and begged J’onn to fly you over.”

 

“Well, I’d consider that a favor,” Eliza comically tilted her head, “I wanted to be here when you woke up. And, I even got here early enough to pass by Lena Luthor.”

 

“Lena?” Kara asked, then her bright blue eyes widened substantially, “Lena! Where is she?!”

 

“Oh honey, she just left,” Eliza answered.

 

“What?” That didn’t seem right to Kara.

 

“Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but Lena already knew you’re Supergirl,” Alex explained, “She was here for a while, long enough to get an update. Then she left to get some L Corp or CatCo work done.”

 

Kara’s mind flushed into a state of worry; it seemed extremely unlike Lena to go back to work before she woke up, especially before discussing Kara’s secret. “What kind of update?”

 

“I don’t know, a standard one?” Alex said, “Look, I know you wanted to be the one to tell Lena, but given the circumstance–”

 

“Alex, answer me. What kind of update?”

 

Confused by Kara’s fixation on such a basic question, Alex furrowed her brow, “Standard. We gave Lena a brief update on your stability and informed her that Edge sent the assassin.”

 

Kara sharply sat up, wincing, “You told Lena about Edge?!”

 

“Um, I assumed she had the right to know who tried to kill her.”

 

“And you let her leave?! Alex what have you done?”

 

Alex grabbed the cup of water from the counter and offered it to Kara, “Why are you freaking out?”

 

Kara pushed away the Alex’s hand, rejecting the water, “Lena didn’t go back to work, she went to confront Edge.”

 

“No, I specifically told her _not_ to do that. I’m hoping your friend would listen to a government agent.”

 

“It wouldn’t matter if you were the freaking president,” Kara huffed, “You have to go to Edge’s office now. You have to stop her.”

 

“Whether Lena’s there or not, I can’t. The DEO can’t intervene yet–”

 

Kara pleaded, “Alex please.”

 

“There’s a kid’s life a stake,” Alex argued, raising her voice.

 

“LENA IS ABOUT TO PUT HER LIFE AT STAKE,” Kara yelled hysterically.

 

“Kara,” attempting to calm her sister down, Alex quietly apologized, “I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can–”

 

“Fine, if you won’t help, then I’ll go,” Kara cut Alex off.

 

Alex frantically shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not strong enough–”

 

“I don’t care,” Kara’s eyes began to well up, “Alex, I swear to Rao that if you don’t go after Lena right this minute, I’m going to unplug this sunbed and hobble there myself.”

 

Alex sat stunned by Kara’s drastic determination. But after further analyzing the Kryptonian’s expression, she realized that it wasn’t determination in Kara’s eyes, but fear. An emotion that Kara displayed so rarely, that it was almost impossible to recognize.

 

“Okay,” Alex slowly exhaled, “You stay here with mom, and I’ll go get Lena.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

 

Alex offered an understanding nod, then sprinted out towards the DEO vehicle bay.

 

...

 

Although Lena wore five-inch heels, the furious CEO stomped through Edge’s nearly empty building. The security guards had gone home for the day and obviously Edge hadn’t anticipated such an immediate retaliation. Once she reached the top floor, Lena bolted towards his office and slammed open the door.

 

“If you shatter my door, Lena, you buy me a new one,” Edge didn’t even look up from his computer screen.

 

“You’re in no position to be so smug,” Lena replied through clenched teeth.

 

Finally, Edge looked up from his computer and walked up towards Lena. Now only a foot away from the visibly resentful woman, he sneered, “My sincerest apologies, I forgot to offer my condolences. I heard your girlfriend got shot this afternoon.”

 

“She’s not my–” Lena readjusted her jaw, “We both know that bullet was meant for me.”

 

“You’re surprised? What is this, attempt number seven of the year?” Edge raised his chin, “Most people think you’re just too dangerous to be kept alive.”

 

Lena scoffed, “You think I’m dangerous? Me? While you’re the one who poisons children and hires pathetic assassins.”

 

“Allegedly.”

 

“Enough,” Lena pulled out a pistol from her purse; the same pistol that Edge’s assassin had used to shoot Kara. “Recognize this? I swiped it from the evidence table on my way here.”

 

Edge snickered, “I don’t know what you’re implying, but I certainly don’t have any guns registered to my name.” Lena clicked off the safety in response. “And anyway,” he added, tongue in cheek, “If you just admitted to stealing from the police, you’re the only criminal in this room.”

 

“Oh I don’t think they’ll mind,” Lena cocked the gun towards Edge’s chest, “I’d consider it a civic duty.”

 

“Come on, Lena,” he swallowed, failing at keeping his composure, “We’ve been here before.”

 

“We have,” Lena smirked, “But this time we’re alone. And this time, I’m going to make sure that you never _allegedly_ hurt anyone ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re still enjoying my fic! I’ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible :)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! Hoping that 20gayteen is great and I wish you all the best <3 Let’s start off the year with some Supercorp!

As a last-ditch effort to save his own skin, Edge tried to inch back towards the panic button on the underside of his desk.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Lena boldly shifted in between Edge and his desk.

 

Beads of sweat ran down Edge’s forehead. Raising his hands in surrender, he attempted to talk down the determined Luthor, “Where’s your proof?” Then through clenched teeth asked, “Did the shooter mention me or something?”

 

“Please. As if I needed your inadequate assassin to admit it was you,” Lena scoffed at his undeserving arrogance. “It’s not the first time you’ve hired someone to kill me.”

 

“No evidence? Isn’t this a bit rash?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “Rash was hesitating to pull the trigger. Any last words Morgan?”

 

Before Edge had the chance to plead for his life one last time, Alex Danvers burst into the scene.

 

“Stop!” Alex ordered, “Ms. Luthor drop your weapon and put your hands on your head.”

 

Lena was surprised to see Alex, but more shocked at the instructions she ordered. With Edge’s back to the office entrance, Lena’s focus shifted back and forth between him and Alex. Edge’s growing smirk was frustrating to say the least, but Alex shot her a sharp glare and eyebrow wiggle that seemed to imply something Lena couldn’t fully interpret. Although the agent’s voice sounded angry and authoritative, the corner of Alex’s lip twitched and her eyes read “Lena, please just follow along.” Unfortunately out of options, but thankful to still have Kara’s older sister on her side, Lena slowly crouched and set down the gun. Then the Luthor rose and obediently placed her hands on her head.

 

Maintaining eye contact with Lena, Alex tactfully spoke , “So sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Edge. Given this afternoon’s events, the FBI has been tracking Ms. Luthor for her security. I figured something was wrong when she entered your building so late at night.”

 

Despite her confusion, dismay, and frustration at being so close to getting her revenge on Edge, Lena trusted Alex and succumbed to whatever plan she had up her sleeves. Lena kept her face stoic and chin up as Alex holstered the stolen gun and began to handcuff her. The cuffs were loose, not meant to forcibly restrain Lena, but Edge didn’t notice.

 

“Inconvenience?” Edge feigned offense, “I’d hardly call trespassing and attempted murder an ‘inconvenience.’” Then his eyes triumphantly darkened, “My mistake, a Luthor murdering only _one_ civilian per night is quite generous.” Staring directly at Lena, Edge taunted her with a phrase eerily similar to the one the assassin uttered before shooting Kara, “Send my regards to Lex.”

 

Almost every muscle in Lena’s body tensed at the sound of his cruel words. Her fury came not only from Edge’s sheer complacency, but from the fact that his accusations held some truth. Yet Lena maintained her cool and didn’t protest when Alex gently pushed her past the snickering man, down the hall, and into the elevator.

 

“Don’t let him get to you,” Alex discreetly whispered, “He’s vile.”

 

Once the elevator doors closed, Lena attempted to speak but Alex quickly shushed her. The elevator dinged open and Alex walked Lena outside to the DEO vehicle that Alex had driven 20mph over the speed limit to get to Edge’s building on time. The agent opened the passenger’s door and helped the handcuffed Luthor in, then walked around the car and jumped into the driver’s seat.

 

“Sorry, I had to make it believable,” Alex explained as she uncuffed Lena’s hands. “And I didn’t know if Edge had cameras hidden in his elevator. Did you drive here yourself?”

 

“No, I walked. Taking my car would leave evidence.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow and started the engine, “Really? Vehicular evidence was what you were being careful about?”

 

“Thinking clearly when I’m upset is not my strong suit.” Lena defiantly stared out the window.

 

“Obviously,” Alex snorted. Then her tone dropped to a more serious level, “You didn’t mention anything about the assassin confessing right?”

 

“No?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good? Alex, I went along with whatever plan you had tonight, but why did you stop me?! He’s the reason–”

 

Alex curtly cut Lena off, “He didn’t hire the assassin. Edge blackmailed the poor guy by kidnapping his daughter.”

 

“Oh my god,” Lena’s eyes widened in horror as she let the details sink in, “My impulsiveness could have–”

 

This time Alex’s interruption held a more soothing tone, “Hey, hey Lena it’s okay. You followed my lead perfectly back there so we have no reason to worry. We’ll save the kid _and_ we’ll finally get Edge. But we’ve gotta be able to trust each other.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena croaked, holding back a few tears. This day had been such a whirlwind of emotions.

 

“I think I know what will cheer you up,” Alex smiled, “The DEO didn’t really track you. A certain someone actually woke up and yelled at me for a solid 5 minutes, telling me to go after you.”

 

Lena’s head whipped back to face Alex so fast, that Alex could swear her neck cracked, “Kara’s awake? She’s alright?”

 

“Yeah she’s alright,” Alex chuckled, examining Lena’s overjoyed expression. Although it was only through her peripheral vision, Alex noticed the goofy grin and blush spreading across Lena’s cheeks. “If you hadn’t stormed off with Edge’s gun, you would’ve been there when Kara woke up.”

 

“I should have stayed,” Lena’s excited blush deepened into redder embarrassment. “You must think me horribly hotheaded.”

 

“Impulsive, yes. Hotheaded? No.” Alex answered as she drove into the DEO vehicle bay. Shifting the car into Park, Alex turned off the engine and unbuckled herself. Turning her entire upper body towards Lena, she continued, “Look, if I wasn’t a government agent and I didn’t know a little girl had been kidnapped, I probably would’ve done the exact same thing. I withheld information from you, so tonight was partially my fault. And I’m sorry.” Alex stepped out of the car and walked over to open Lena’s door, but before letting her out, she added, “But if you tell anyone that I apologized to you twice in one day–”

 

“Understood, Agent Danvers,” Lena laughed, “I would never create a dent in your perfectly terrifying reputation.”

 

Alex playfully smirked and led Lena back into the DEO building. First, the pair stopped at Winn’s desk so Alex could instruct him to hack Edge’s security cameras and delete all files from tonight. Then Alex walked Lena back to the medbay, where a less-groggy Kryptonian awaited their return.

 

Kara was sitting up and still talking with Eliza when Alex and Lena reentered the room. Stopping herself mid-sentence, Kara’s eyes brightened at the sight of her sister and best friend. “Lena...hi.”

 

“Hi.” Lena exhaled.

 

“Alex, why don't we give them some time to catch up?" Eliza announced as she dragged Alex out of the medbay. Then quietly added with a nudge, "But I expect a proper introduction to Lena afterwards."

 

When the two Danvers women disappeared down the hall, Lena asked, “So that was your mom?”

 

“My adoptive mom, yeah.”

 

The Luthor and Super took a few silent moments to settle into each other’s presence. Kara noticed how Lena wore the same navy dress from the afternoon. The fabric was just dark enough that someone could see the sparse splotches of Kara’s blood only if they were searching for them. As Lena stepped closer to Kara, she noticed how the Kryptonian’s skin returned to its normal pigment. No longer a lifeless pale shade, Kara’s skin greatly contrasted to the white of the iatric bandages wrapped around her chest. Lena found comfort in the fact that Kara seemed to be breathing normally and tried to ignore the chiseled abdomen that tempted her gaze.

 

"So you're–"

 

"How’re you–"

 

They started at the same time, leading both women to burst into awkward laughter.

 

“You first," Kara said.

 

“No, no go ahead,” Lena insisted.

 

“I just, I just was going to ask how you’re feeling?"

 

“Me? You're the one who got shot, Kara."

 

“I know. But the guy was aiming for you and I'm..." Kara trailed off, not sure if Lena was ready for her to admit the revealed secret aloud.

 

"You're an invincible alien who can heal when put under a yellow light for a few hours." Lena finished, noticing Kara's hesitation to confirm she's Supergirl.

 

Kara bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier, I really meant to."

 

“It's okay, no need to explain. I understand. It's a matter of security.”

 

“I never want you to think that's because of your last name.”

 

“I know it's not, because you made that very clear since the beginning of our friendship.” Lena smiled, “Really I'm just sorry that you forgot you solar flared–or whatever it's called–and took that bullet.”

 

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion, "You think I only stepped in front of you because I forgot my powers were gone?"

 

Lena shrugged, “I don't know, it makes sense.”

 

"Oh Lena," Kara tenderly reached out to hold Lena’s hand. "I didn't forget. I would make the same choice again and again, with or without my powers. You…your friendship...means so much to me."

 

Not quite sure how to respond to such an affectionate gesture, Lena broke eye contact and searched the room for anything to change the subject. Her gaze fell on Kara’s bloodstained collared blouse hanging on the wall. “I’m also sorry about your shirt.”

 

Following Lena’s gaze, Kara examined the ruined garment, “Aw that was one of my favorite shirts.”

 

“I’ll buy you 10 new ones–it’s the least I can do,” Lena offered.

 

“Oh Rao no, Lena,” Kara laughed, “You already bought me a $750,000,000 company.”

 

The Luthor playfully whacked the Super’s arm and insisted, “It was a business investment!”

 

“Mhmm, whatever you say.”

 

A brief, comfortable silence followed Kara’s light-hearted jests. It took Lena a second to realize that Kara was still holding her hand. A tiny amount of panic dashed around Lena’s brain as she tried to figure out what to do, what it meant, what it _could_ mean…

 

Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alex’s annoyed voice booming down the hallway. “What part of ‘erase ALL of the files’ didn’t you understand?!”

 

“I thought I did!” Winn whined, “How was I supposed to know that he kept a hidden camera server in his office?”

 

“I don’t know, by maybe using your brain and double checking? Honestly, this is your job.”

 

Finally Alex and Winn appeared in the medbay doorway. Winn started, “I messed up, Lena. I’m really sorry–”

 

“Winn, shut up.” Alex commanded and turned to Lena, “There’s something you need to…” Alex’s gaze fell on Lena and Kara’s connected hands, causing her to pause and clear her throat. “Something you need to see in the control room.”

 

Alex and Lena helped Kara into the chair, with Lena having to regretfully let go of Kara’s hand. Noticing the warm affection between the two women, Alex dutifully walked behind the chair and began wheeling Kara down the hall with Lena walking along beside them. With Kara’s focus on Lena, Lena’s focus on Kara, and Alex’s focus on the two oblivious “friends,” the three women barely noticed Winn nervously trailing behind.

 

When they entered the control room, every agent stared at Lena. However unlike last time, these stares seemed pitiful instead of accusatory. Lena realized why when she looked towards the main monitor. Morgan Edge was front and center on the local news, while security camera footage of Lena pointing a gun at him played in the top right corner of the screen. The news banner below Edge’s face read “Lena Luthor Falls into Family Habits.”

 

Kara gave Lena’s hand a comforting squeeze, but the Luthor was petrified. Before tonight, Edge never had any tangible proof to use against Lena or frame her with. But now...now he had real footage of Lena storming into his office, pointing a gun at his chest, then being arrested by a government agent. The evidence was damning.

 

Both Alex and Kara tried to get Lena’s attention, to offer some words of solace, yet Lena could only hear Edge.

 

“Tonight scared me, yes. But National City, I’m glad it happened because now you truly see who Lena Luthor really is. She’s a dangerous woman, ready to murder whomever she sees fit. Just like her mother and especially like her brother. I think it’s time we put an end to the Luthor family’s power, once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y’all tell that I LOVE cliffhangers?  
> Come yell at me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl for any questions, thoughts, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all have been doing well. I wanted to start by giving a huge shoutout to @battenthecrosshatches on tumblr because she drew some incredible art for this story. So please go give her some love. <3 <3
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter :) 
> 
> https://battenthecrosshatches.tumblr.com/post/170824091635/have-you-ever-read-i-promised-i-would-always

Lena’s gaze remained fixed on the screen, even after Alex turned the monitor off. Lena couldn’t hear anything besides Edge’s statement echoing over and over again through her head. Her entire world went numb and all she wanted was to let that black screen swallow her whole and disappear. She couldn’t tell if someone was calling her name or not, something sounded muffled and distant. Lena sank deep into her own mind, concluding that no matter how hard she tried, she would always be seen as a menace. As a Luthor.

 

Her senses shut down and the numbness throughout her body turned to cold. The atmosphere and her skin felt completely chilled until a warm, soft pressure touched Lena’s right cheek. Lena blinked a few times to refocus her vision and was met with a pair of worried blue eyes, only inches away from her own face. Kara stood in front of Lena, with one hand grasping the back of the wheelchair to steady herself and the other hand gently resting on Lena’s cheek.

 

“Lena?” Kara repeated for the tenth time.

 

Lena raised her right hand and laid it on top of Kara’s, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara shook her head, “We’ll figure this out. You’ve worked too hard to let Edge get away with this, or anything else.” Then the injured Kryptonian slowly lowered her hand, allowing it to linger against Lena’s for a brief moment.

 

“Kara’s right, the entire DEO has your back,” Alex added.

 

J’onn nodded, “All our equipment is at your disposal, Miss Luthor. We’re here to support and assist you in any way possible.”

 

“Well,” Winn started, “We already have a prison cam video of Greg Johnson’s confession to Alex. Not to mention his statement on Edge kidnapping his daughter. So why don’t we have Papa Bear do his Martian thing and plant some Morgan Edge fingerprints at Greg’s house? Then I can tamper with the street cams and BAM we’ve got ourselves a solid crime scene!”

 

“I won’t pretend to know what you mean by ‘Martian thing,’ but it hardly sounds legal,” Lena sighed. “So I’m going to veto that plan. I won’t stoop to Edge’s level.”

 

Winn cocked his head, “I don’t think you really have a choice at this point.”

 

“No.” Lena said carefully, “If I’ve learned anything from my mess of a family, it’s that we always have a choice.” Then she turned her gaze to Alex after a pause, “And I’m going to make the right one.”

 

Winn opened his mouth to protest, but Kara stepped in, “So what do you have in mind?”

 

“Well, Winn’s idea wasn’t all bad. We could try and find real street cam footage from outside the assassin’s house. Video footage of his daughter being kidnapped would be a good start.”

 

“Edge is cunning...that’s a long shot,” Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “But it’s our best shot.”

 

Looking somewhat disappointed by the legal plan, Winn swiveled back around towards the computer, “I can get started now? Guardian can handle a night on his own right?”

 

“Agent Schott, under these circumstances with Supergirl still out of commission, I’d say you should join Guardian on patrol tonight,” J’onn instructed.

 

“Then we’ll start first thing tomorrow morning,” Kara agreed. Turning to Lena she asked, “Is that okay?”

 

Lena exhaled in relief, “Honestly Kara, it’s late and I’ve had one hell of a day. I’m so exhausted that the DEO floor is starting to look cozy. All I want is to go home, take a shower, and sleep in my bed.”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry but you probably shouldn’t leave the DEO. Edge still thinks you’re in federal custody, so we can’t risk you being seen outside,” Alex explained.

 

“Why don’t I just fly her home?”

 

Lena took a second register what Kara just said. It was just so strange how openly Kara referred to her powers now.

 

“Kara you’re still injured,” Alex argued, “I’m not sure you’re strong enough.”

 

“Give me another half an hour under on the sunbed and I’ll be fine. Lena are you alright waiting a little bit?”

 

Lena, still somewhat shocked, answered, “I was only joking about the floor. I don’t want you to try and fly me home if it’s a struggle for you in away way.”

 

Kara straightened her back and attempted her Supergirl pose, “I appreciate your concern, Lena. But it’s literally just a few minutes of flying; I can handle it.”

 

…

 

While Kara spent another thirty minutes soaking in some simulated yellow sun, Lena spent her time touring the DEO with J’onn. Alex left to monitor Kara’s vitals and spend time with their mother and Winn headed out  to join Guardian (who Lena deduced was James, due to the lack of explanation for his sudden disappearance).

 

“–and that’s what we use to power our basic systems. If we need the high-power tech for optimal surveillance and defense protocol, we have to manually turn on that sub-power converter,” J’onn explained, “It generates too much energy and it’s hard to constrain if left on for more than a few hours.”

 

Lena examined the generator, searching for weak points, and noticed that the problem rested in a destabilized core. Yet, she assumed the DEO engineers were already aware of the problem so Lena didn’t speak up. When J’onn led her through a few more labs, they finally stood in front of a glass containment room. Inside, three scientists prodded a bright green, diamond shaped material.

 

“Is...is that Kryptonite?” Lena asked.

 

“No, Superman removed our supply of Kryptonite a while ago, but I can understand the confusion. The coloring is nearly identical,” J’onn answered. “That’s Stellarium, it’s a rare compound only minable from the Vega system. We recovered it from an abandoned spacecraft only a few days ago.”

 

“Is it dangerous?”

 

“Quite the opposite actually. It’s used for stabilizing Uranium to prevent deterioration and subsequent combustion. We’ll keep it here for observation and then probably move it elsewhere.”

 

Lena knew it wasn’t really her place, but she couldn’t help proposing. “Why not keep the Stellarium here? Your facilities could use the compound to keep your high-powered generator on for as long as necessary without risk of nucleophilic oxidation.”

 

J’onn furrowed his brow, “I never said anything about the DEO using–”

 

“Please, I may not know much about space rocks, but I can certainly recognize nuclear power.” Lena raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry, I know you’re a secret government agency so I’m not about to call the NRC. My lips are sealed.”

 

“That would be much appreciated, Miss Luthor.” Scratching his chin, J’onn added, “Although, I’m surprised Kara didn’t think of that usage.”

 

“Kara?” Lena repeated incredulously.

 

“Of course, she’s a Zor-El. Her parents were part of the Kryptonian Science Council and Kara remains the youngest member of the Science Guild.”

 

Lena scrunched her face in disbelief, “But the last time Kara and I discussed L Corp projects, she didn’t even know the theory of quantum entanglement...”

 

“Quantum entanglement?” J’onn chuckled, “She could probably write a book on that.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Kara clearly feigned ignorance in your presence,” J’onn snorted in amusement, “With all due respect Miss Luthor, if Kara spoke freely to her true knowledge, you would likely have a hard time keeping up with her.”

 

A smile spread across Lena’s face. She was thrilled at the prospect of working in L Corp labs with her favorite person. A Luthor and a Super _really_ changing the world. “That’s–”

 

“–Classified information,” J’onn cut Lena off, almost as if he could read her mind. “Kara Zor-El may be a brilliant scientist, but Kara Danvers is a CatCo reporter who needs to stay out of the public eye as much as possible.”

 

“I understand,” Lena dutifully agreed, although unable to hide the slight disappointment in her voice.

 

“Good.” Then J’onn pulled back his left sleeve to check the time, “Well, it’s a quarter to midnight. Shall we see if Supergirl is ready for take off?”

 

Lena nodded and followed J’onn back to the central control room. There Kara stood proudly in her Supergirl suit with Alex adjusting her bright red cape and Mrs. Danvers straightening her skirt. When Kara saw Lena approach, she quickly swatted away the Danvers women’s hands and confidently stood in her famous power pose.

 

“Miss Luthor, I hear you require some stealthy transportation?”

 

Giggling, Lena coyly answered, “Did our dear friend Kara Danvers inform you over another late night cup of coffee?”

 

“Perhaps.” Kara strived to keep a straight face, but just the sound of Lena’s voice twisted Kara’s lips into an endearing smile.

 

Lena’s gaze lingered on that smile until Mrs. Danvers cleared her throat and stepped forward. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Lena. I’ve heard only wonderful things from Kara.”

 

Lena blushed, shaking her hand, “The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“Eliza, please,” she corrected, “No need for my daughters’ friends to be so formal.” The gesture was kind, but Lena couldn’t help noticing the strange emphasis Eliza used on the word “friend.” It wasn’t invalidating; it was as if a secret meaning laid behind the usage. “One day when you have the time,” Eliza continued, “I would love to get together and swap extended periodic table and isotope notes.”

 

“As the adoptive mother of Supergirl, you probably know much more than me,” Lena responded humbly.

 

“I highly doubt that. Back with the Medusa virus–”

 

“Ooookay we get it, you’re both super smart,” Kara interrupted Eliza, “But it’s nearly midnight and I gotta fly Lena home.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Eliza chuckled, “You know I get carried away with bio-chem.” Before leaving the room with J’onn at her side, Eliza turned back to Lena. “It was lovely meeting you, dear.”

 

“Please be extra safe, Kara,” Alex said, squeezing Kara’s shoulder before following her mom down the hall. Leaving Lena alone with Kara in the dimly lit DEO room.

 

Kara’s arms dropped to her sides as she awkwardly walked closer to Lena. Dropping the performative element of being Supergirl in front of Lena felt a little strange. Biting her bottom lip and gesturing to her own attire, she quietly asked, “Is...is this weird for you?”

 

“No,” Lena softly replied. Stepping even closer to Kara, she added, “In fact, I think prefer knowing that Kara Danvers has always been my hero in every way possible.”

 

“Kara Zor-El,” Kara bowed her head.

 

Lena tenderly lifted Kara’s chin and earnestly looked into her eyes. “You’ll always be Kara Danvers, National City’s best reporter, to me.” Kara’s sapphire eyes began brimming with tears, so Lena added lightheartedly, “Now we can’t have you flying with blurred vision.”

 

Kara laughed, blinking the tears away, “Can I scoop you up the usual way?”

 

“Well I’m certainly not riding piggy-back style,” Lena joked.

 

“That’s fair,” Kara smiled and literally swept Lena off her feet.

 

Once in the air, the pair took a moment to comfortably adjust. Kara’s cheeks flushed as she realized her own hand placement...Were her hands always that high up on Lena’s thighs?! But when Kara looked at Lena for any sign of discomfort, the brunette seemed quite content. In reality, Lena strained her face to keep from exposing the nervous butterflies swarming her stomach. Biting the inside of her cheeks, Lena desperately tried to focus on anything besides her less than platonic appreciation of Kara’s strong arms around her back and thighs. She placed her own arms around Kara’s neck and locked eyes.

 

“Up, up, and away?”

 

The Super’s nose wrinkled in amusement. “Up, up, and away!” she replied enthusiastically then leapt significantly higher into the sky with the Luthor in her arms.

 

They flew at Kara’s leisurely pace above the clouds and out of sight from any wandering eyes down in the streets. A cool breeze blew through Lena’s hair, causing her press up against Kara’s warm chest.

 

“Is the altitude alright?” Kara asked, noticing the goosebumps crawling up Lena’s skin.

 

“I’m just trying _not_ to look down.”

 

“You really don’t like flying, huh?”

 

Lena looked up at Kara, “Well, it’s the first time I’m not unconscious or falling to my death...but I have to admit, flying like this is...surprisingly pleasant. It’s quiet up here. And there’s a nice view of the stars.”

 

Kara followed Lena’s gaze towards the sky, “Yeah...When aliens aren’t attacking and the city is calm, I like to just float with the clouds and try to find familiar stars.”

 

“That sounds so peaceful.”

 

“It can be.”

 

Lena noted the wistful tone in Kara’s voice and recalled how stars weren’t _just_ stars to Supergirl. Kara was one of the last Kryptonians and somewhere past the Earth’s atmosphere, past the stars and planets in their galaxy, laid the remnants of her blighted home. Lena had so many questions and so many words of comfort she wanted to offer, but now was not the time for such a conversation.

 

Kara slowly descended beneath the clouds and discretely landed on Lena’s balcony. When the Super set Lena down, she began to wobble in her first steps.

 

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena asked, holding Kara’s arm to steady her.

 

Kara rubbed her eyes, “Yeah...yeah I’m just a bit lightheaded. I’m fine.”

 

“Here,” Lena slid open her balcony door, “Come sit and I’ll grab you some water.”

 

“Thanks,” Kara smiled gratefully, following Lena into her apartment.

 

As Lena filled two large glasses with water, she silently thanked herself for leaving her balcony unlocked. It seemed irrational, given the amount of assassination attempts, yet somewhere in the back of Lena’s mind, she had always hoped Supergirl would make use of it.

 

Lena handed the winded Kryptonian both glasses of water and sat on the couch beside her. “You know, you’re more than welcome to stay over tonight.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked after gulping down an entire glass.

 

“Please Kara, I’ve crashed on your couch countless times. But actually, why don’t you take take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

 

“What? I couldn’t impose!”

 

“Don’t be silly, you took a bullet for me then flew me home. If anyone deserves a bed it’s you,” Lena insisted, as Kara knocked back the rest of her water.

 

Wiping her mouth, Kara offered, “How about we both take the bed?”

 

“I suppose I can agree to that,” Lena grabbed the two empty glasses and back to her kitchen sink. Of course she wanted to refill the water for Kara, but she suddenly found herself needing a drink as well. “I’ll let Alex know you’re staying over,” Lena added, grabbing her phone from the counter.

 

Lena typed out: _“Hey, Supergirl is–”_ but smiled to herself as she retyped: _“Hey, Kara is tired from flying so she’s staying over.”_

 

Expecting the overprotective Danvers to respond with an offer to pick Kara up, Lena was surprised by Alex’s placid response: _“Okay. Please fly back to the DEO by 9am tomorrow morning.”_

 

“Alex wants us back by 9am tomorrow,” Lena said, bringing over more water. “Your NCU sweatshirt is still here and you can borrow a pair of sweatpants. They’re on the second shelf in the bedroom wardrobe. You’re welcome to whatever you need, and I’m just going to take a quick shower.”

 

“Okay! I’ll be ready by the time you’re out.”

 

Lena watched Kara slowly rise and walk into her bedroom, then she stepped into the shower. She took a moment under the steaming water to relax her shoulders, realizing the stress from today had rendered them extremely tensed and knotted. Rolling her neck, Lena closed her eyes and exhaled, listening to the steady beat of water drenching her skin. Almost lulled to sleep, Lena sharply inhaled to keep herself awake then quickly finished rinsing off her body and changed into the pajamas she’d brought with her.

 

Allowing her hair to air dry, Lena walked into her bedroom and was surprised to find Kara sitting on her bed, still in her Supergirl suit. Normally, Kara never wasted an opportunity to change into cozy clothes. Yet, the frustration plastered across the Kryptonian’s face told Lena that it wasn’t Kara’s choice to remain in the skintight material.

 

“I can’t...um I can’t currently reach my cape,” Kara admitted.

 

“What?”

 

Kara raised her arms up perpendicular to her torso, “It umm, hurts to raise my arms any higher.”

 

Lena’s expression shifted from confusion to deep concern, as she remembered all the iatric gauze and tape wrapped around Kara’s chest underneath her supersuit. “Of course, let me help!” Lena quickly knelt beside Kara and began unfastening her cape. When she finally detached the red cape from the blue bodysuit, Lena lifted it with the intention of hanging it in the wardrobe. “Wow...”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Lena turned back to Kara, “It’s just heavier than I expected. Sometimes I forget how strong you are.” And she meant it in both the physical and emotional sense.

 

Kara’s cheeks flushed and she bowed her head. Looking up at Lena, she didn’t really know what to say. “I’m gonna change now, if that’s okay?”

 

“Oh right, yeah, you do that and I’ll wait outside,” Lena rambled, “I need to email Sam some files anyway since I clearly won’t be in the office for a while.”

 

“Okay,” Kara replied, chewing her bottom lip. And after a few minutes, she called Lena back into the room.

 

When Lena re-entered the room, she turned off the lights and crawled into bed beside Kara, “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

 

Kara smiled, despite it being much too dark for Lena to see, “I’m fine, thank you Lena.”

 

“No, it’s always me who should be thanking you. For never giving up on me.”

 

“And I never will,” Kara sleepily mumbled into her pillow.

 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. She should be used to Kara’s steadfast belief in her. However, something about hearing Kara say that while only inches away in her bed, after such an emotionally draining day, released an avalanche of emotions. Lena tried to steady her breathing, forcing herself to sleep, but her mind wouldn’t stop spinning.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara abruptly sat upright, “Your heart is racing!” Embarrassed, Lena attempted to stutter an answer, but Kara just kept talking. “Don’t be worried about tomorrow and Edge. I promise Alex and I won’t rest until he’s behind bars and you’re vindicated.”

 

Grateful for Kara’s perceived reasoning, Lena managed a “Thank you.” Unfortunately, that only made Lena more nervous, because _what if_ Kara hadn’t given her that excuse?!

 

“Rao Lena, I didn’t mean to make you more nervous,” Kara pouted and wrapped her arms around Lena, “Come here.”

 

Kara’s warmth completely surrounded Lena and for a moment, the embrace coupled with her overwhelming emotions left Lena unsure what to do. But when Kara’s nose snuggled up against the back of Lena’s right ear, Lena melted into the comfort and finally fell asleep to the rhythm of Kara’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I’m actually studying abroad in Europe right now and have been out exploring a lot, on top of all my studies. But as always, I’m doing my best and I’d rather take a little longer to upload my best quality writing than a rushed version of what could have been better storytelling. I hope you all feel the same way!! 
> 
> Anyway, hit me up on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl to yell at me for hopping on planes instead of writing supercorp lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! How about more soft Supercorp moments, yeah? Hell yeah! (Ruby Arias voice)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to thank you all for your patience and encouraging comments. I finally have a new chapter for you all! I need to thank everyone who submitted this story to TSR Supercorp Sunday! I never imagined my work would be featured in an article and I'm truly honored, you guys are amazing, much love <3

Lena’s eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched her arms out in front of her, only to feel the cool silk sheets that typically adorned her empty bed. Lena frowned as she immediately found herself missing Kara's warmth. At first she wondered why Kara left without a word, then thought perhaps the events of yesterday were just some nightmare her mind concocted. Yet when she peered down at the folded Supergirl suit on her bedroom lounge chair, followed by hearing a loud clang from the other room, Lena knew that the distressing past twenty-four hours had indeed occurred. She smoothed the top of her mildly tangled hair and stepped out of bed, making her way towards the aroma of burnt eggs that drifted from the kitchen.

 

Much to her amusement, Lena was greeted by the sight of a very focused Kara Danvers arranging sliced fruit beside an omelette. Small splotches of egg yolk were visible on Kara’s NCU sweatshirt, while the garbage can behind her was overflowing with failed omelette attempts. Lena bit her lip at Kara and the state of her kitchen; the fact that her Kryptonian friend simply couldn't make Earth food of any kind was comically obvious. Despite the small mess and emptied egg cartons, Lena was more than happy to see Kara so comfortable in her home. Although, something seemed different and it took Lena a good minute to realize why: Kara stood there in her typical cozy Kara Danvers attire, but she wasn’t wearing her glasses. It seemed almost bizarre to have Kara’s two identities to combine into one outfit. But when the Kryptonian noticed Lena’s presence and glanced upward to meet her eyes, Lena got the clearest, unobstructed look into her bright blues and decided that it was her favorite visage.

 

“You’re awake!” Kara beamed, looking much more revitalized than she had the previous night, “I hope you don’t mind, I made breakfast.”

 

“Mind? Kara, this is absolutely wonderful,” Lena said with a smile and a genuine giggle, sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. After getting a good look at the spinach and onion egg-white omelette, Lena surmised that Kara would not be sharing this meal. “Aren’t you hungry, too?”

 

“Oh, uhh, nahh. I’m not really–” Kara started. Yet, when Lena raised her eyebrows, she admitted, “Okay, so Alex texted me earlier saying that she had a cinnabon waiting for me at the DEO.”

 

“ _A_ cinnabon?”

 

“Fine, a whole box!” Kara laughed, “You know me too well.”

 

Lena ducked her head, smiling at her omelette, “I could say the same about you.”

 

When Lena raised her eyes back to Kara, she was surprised to see the blonde’s cheeks turn such a rosy shade. But the blush deepened to crimson when a burnt omelette plopped down from the ceiling and onto the counter in front of both women. Lena burst into laughter, while Kara scrambled to whisk the burnt eggs into the trash can.

 

“Sorry,” the embarrassed Kryptonian said, “I forgot about that one…It was actually my first attempt and I was a little over-excited.” Kara sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, “I should probably start cleaning...”

 

“No, no I can clean up later, sit with me please,” Lena insisted. She wanted to take in every millisecond of this normal, warm moment with Kara.

 

They sat in comfortable silence while Lena ate her breakfast; each woman taking the opportunity to steal glances at the other. As Lena took the last bites of breakfast, she repined, "Not to spoil the mood, but I suppose we need to return to the DEO soon, yes?"

 

Kara sighed, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

  
  
"Well, it's nothing that a Super and Luthor can't handle," Lena responded, with feigned confidence. Sure, she believed in Supergirl, but believing in herself was a more challenging task. However, Kara's hopeful smile actually granted Lena a peaceful moment of optimism. “And you’re feeling better?”

 

“Oh definitely! Before you woke up, I took some time to sunbathe on your balcony. I’m _super_ refreshed.” Then, in a blur of movement, Kara’s pajamas lay folded on the countertop and the proud Kryptonian stood in her Supergirl suit, cape and all. “See?”

 

“Impressive. Maybe I should let you clean the dishes after all,” Lena teased.

 

Kara chuckled, “How ‘bout you finish getting ready and I’ll start cleaning my mess?”

 

“That sounds manageable,” Lena concurred over her shoulder as she made her way back to the bedroom. Unsure of what to wear to a Supergirl mission, Lena settled on black slacks, a navy blue blouse, and a sensible pair of flats. She didn’t know whether Alex’s plan would involve running, so Lena decided heels and jewelry were impractical. Stepping out onto her balcony to meet the awaiting Supergirl, Lena said with conviction, “Let’s do this.”

 

Kara nodded and, in the same manner as the previous night but with a slightly deeper blush, lifted Lena and rose into the air. Carefully staying above the clouds to avoid the wandering eyes on onlookers, the pair arrived back at the DEO within a few minutes.

 

“You’re late,” Alex greeted them.

 

“It’s only 9:02!” Kara contended as she gently set Lena down, “And there was traffic.”

 

Winn laughed, “Traffic? In the sky?”

 

“Birds exist, Winn.”

 

“Right...Anyway,” Winn switched on the giant monitor in the control room. There, footage from outside Greg Johnson’s apartment showed the night that Edge kidnapped his daughter. The footage switched to a different angle, to show Edge’s office an hour later. Winn zoomed into the office to explicitly show Edge locking Sarah Johnson in a lead-lined escape room. “The street cam file was encrypted, but Edge doesn’t own National City transportation footage, so after some skillful tinkering, I hacked into it!”

 

“Excellent work, Agent Schott,” J’onn said as he waved everyone over to the hologram table. Kara, Lena, Alex, Winn, James, and J’onn circled around the table as a light blue model of National city lit up. J’onn tapped a certain area on the hologram and it zoomed in to focus on an empty parking garage two blocks West of Edge’s building. “Our entire operation will only span a three block radius, centered in this location.”

 

“There, we will base both Lena and James on separate levels.” Alex explained further, “Lena will text Edge, luring him out to meet her. While Lena is distracting him, Supergirl will break into the lead-lined room–”

 

“Using a safe, mini laser I built this morning!” Winn giddily interrupted.

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Using Winn’s new laser, Supergirl will rescue Sarah and fly out the West-facing window, towards the parking garage. James will be stationed on the top level with his camera, where he will take the perfect photo of Supergirl saving a kid and exposing Morgan Edge’s treachery, blah blah blah, CatCo front page news. Make sense so far?”

 

Everyone around the table nodded, except Kara. Furrowing her brow, she defiantly said, “Hold on, we are _not_ using Lena as bait!”

 

“She won’t really be alone,” Alex said. “J’onn will have eyes on her the whole time. He’ll be stationed North of the garage, I’ll be stationed one block South with a small squad, and a secondary squad will be stationed 3 blocks farther West, just in case. Lena will have a wire and earpiece, so the DEO will hear everything and I can feed Lena instructions if she needs to get out.”

 

Kara shook her head, “Why can’t J’onn just shapeshift as Supergirl and I’ll watch over Lena?”

 

“Because if something does go wrong, Supergirl can’t be in two places at once. We need the real you to save Sarah so the DEO can take down Edge.”

 

“But I’m faster than–”

 

“Kara!” Alex sternly cut her off.

 

Kara’s worried gaze darted to Lena, whose composure surprised the emotional Kryptonian. Lena calmly spoke, “It’s alright, Kara. I’m no stranger to dangerous situations and I think it’s a brilliant plan. Right now, Edge is overestimating his own intelligence, while underestimating mine. He thinks he’s already won and that’s what we’ll use to our advantage.”

 

Rubbing her temple, Kara finally capitulated. “Fine.”  As Winn led Lena away to set up the discreet wire and earpiece, Kara added “But you have to _promise_ me–”

 

“We won’t let anything happen to Lena.” Alex earnestly looked Kara in the eyes, “ _I_ won’t let anything happen to her.”

 

“I know, I know. I trust you, I just...I don’t..” Kara searched for the right words, “I don’t know what I’d do if Edge hurt her while I’m off rescuing someone else.”

 

Alex placed a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, “We’ll be watching and listening to his every move. But remember, Edge already thinks he’s ruined Lena; I doubt he’ll even bring backup.”

 

Kara fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, “Okay. Then let’s finally get that jerk.”

 

Alex amusedly smiled as she walked back towards Lena, knowing full well that everyone in the room would’ve chosen a much more abrasive word to describe Edge. After holstering her gun, adjusting her earpiece, and grabbing the van keys off the counter, Alex led Lena back into the DEO parking garage.

 

“You know you’re in good hands, right Luthor?”

 

“Of course!” Lena remarked as the women stepped into the vehicle, “I just want this to be over; it’s been a long couple of days.”

 

Alex snorted, “You can say that again.” As they neared the operation drop off point, Alex instructed, “After I leave, you’re gonna wait a couple minutes then you’ll text Edge: ‘Meet me at Lord Parking Garage. We need to talk. Alone.’ I’m hoping he’ll take the bait instantly so we don’t spend all day waiting.”

 

“Oh, he will. Edge can’t resist a victory lap.”

 

Alex shifted the gear into park, “It’s what we’re counting on. Try to stay as close as possible to the Northside opening. When J’onn has eyes on both of you, he’ll give Kara the signal to rescue Sarah. Your job is to keep Edge distracted, but not provoke him.”

 

“I’ll keep my cool,” Lena reassured. “I know how sensitive the mission is.”

 

“Good.” Alex drummed the top of the steering wheel, “Well, James and the DEO are positioned, so if you’re ready then I’ll head down to Squad 1.”

 

“I’m ready,” Lena replied simply as she exited the DEO van and stepped into the Lord parking garage. Alex offered her a quick salute, then drove off. Lena exhaled and pulled out her phone, trying not to picture the predictably smug look on Edge’s face as he receives her text. Pushing away thoughts of that vile man, Lena tried to focus on Kara’s belief in her. Despite all of Lena’s past missteps, including confronting Edge with a stolen gun, Kara’s faith never wavered; and that gave Lena all the confidence she needed to begin typing.

 

As her thumb wavered over the send button, Alex’s voice hummed through the earpiece. “Lena, can you hear me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just checking. Go ahead and send Edge the text if you haven’t already.”

 

Lena pressed the button, “Sent. Now we wait.”

 

After only twelve minutes, Alex reported, “J’onn said that Edge’s car is pulling into the parking lot now. It’s gametime. You got this, Lena.”

 

Seemingly on cue, Edge’s sleek, black Jaguar pulled up in front of Lena.  He stepped out from the back seat, while two bodyguards were visible in the front. Edge loosened his tie, as if to exhibit his disdain for the Luthor.

 

“I just wanted to talk, Morgan. There’s no need for your entourage of muscle.”

 

Edge snickered, “You really think I’m dumb enough to come here alone? And how the hell did you get out of custody?”

 

“Technically, I didn’t commit any crimes.”

 

“No. Technically, you knew that agent and reaped the benefits.” Edge took a step closer, “Unfortunately, personal agendas sometimes get in the way of justice.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, “That’s rich coming from you. And speaking of justice, how did you know that Supergirl wouldn’t swoop in and save me yesterday?”

 

“ _If_ I were someone who wanted you dead,” Edge began, fastidiously cocking his head, “I would pay close attention to Supergirl’s days off. Perhaps your personal heroine has a habit of taking some time off after intense battles. Perhaps hiring an alien to tire her out would be a perfect idea.” Chucking maliciously, he added, “You’d be surprised what an unsightly, desperate refugee would be willing to do to feed his family.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“No, I’m smart. I understand people’s weaknesses and I make use of them.” Edge took another step closer, sneering. “But with you it’s just too easy; your Luthor genes shine through every time, without fail.”

 

Lena shook her head defiantly, “You couldn’t be more wrong.”

 

“Ha! Then what’s this charade? Another poorly-planned attempt at my life?”

 

“Exactly what you called it,” Lena’s eyes darkened, “A charade.”

 

…

 

Kara sat perched on the roof of the DEO, awaiting J’onn’s cue. It took every ounce of willpower for the Kryptonian to not use her x-ray vision or super hearing to check on Lena. But Kara knew herself; Kara knew that if Lena’s heartbeat seemed slightly off, she’d abandon the mission without hesitation.

 

Finally, J’onn’s voice echoed through Kara’s earpiece, “Edge’s car just pulled into the garage. Stand by, Supergirl.” After a few moments of agonizing suspense, he ordered, “Go!”

 

Kara Zor-El leapt higher into the sky and darted full-speed towards Edge’s corporation. “Don’t take your eyes off Lena. Not for a second, J’onn.”

 

Shattering Edge’s office window, Kara landed and stomped over to the lead-lined escape room. She switched on Winn’s laser and aimed the quiet white beam directly at the dense wall. The laser easily cut through the metal, forming an entryway into a dimly lit room. Inside, a scared little girl sat huddled in the far corner.

 

“Sarah? Sarah Johnson?” Kara softly asked as she stepped inside.

 

Finally recognizing the hero in front of her, Sarah shakily stood up, “S-Supergirl? Are you here to save me?”

 

“I am,” Kara smiled kindly as she knelt next to Sarah. At just four feet tall, Kara reasoned the young girl couldn’t be more than seven years old. She gently wiped the tears from Sarah’s eyes, “Will you fly somewhere safe with me, Sarah?”

 

“Do you know where my daddy is?”

 

Kara took her hand, “Yeah, I’m going to take you to where your dad is waiting. Is it okay if I pick you up now?” Receiving a timid nod in response, Supergirl gingerly cradled Sarah in her arms and drifted an inch above the floor. Kara spoke into her DEO mic, “I’ve got Sarah and I’m about to exit the building. Is everyone ready?”

 

“Camera’s in focus and I’m ready when you are,” James answered.

 

“Squad 1 is prepped for arrest on your signal,” Alex added.

 

Kara put on her best hero-face and flew out the broken window, heading West towards Lord Parking Garage. She paid attention to the number of camera flashes in the distance and when Kara was certain James had enough footage, she picked up the pace and notified Alex that it was time to corner Edge. When Kara heard the DEO sirens blaring and a very confounded Edge mutter “What the hell,” she descended to the first level of the garage to get a satisfactory look at five black DEO vehicles completely surrounding him.

 

“That’s the bad man!” Sarah yelled, pointing directly at Edge.

 

Edge’s attention snapped to Supergirl and the little girl in her arms. When he registered who Supergirl was carrying, his eyes burned with rage. There was nothing he could do except defeatedly watch the Kryptonian smirk and fly away. Turning back to Lena, he scowled, “Why, you perfidious little–”

 

“Now, now Morgan,” Lena interrupted, “Save your big words for the judge.”

 

“What happened to ‘no trial, no jury?’” Edge snarled as the DEO agents filed out of their vans and surrounded him.

 

With no escape route, Edge could do nothing but let Agent Vasquez roughly handcuff him.  “Morgan Edge, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sarah Johnson and coercion in the first degree of Greg Johnson. You have the right to–”

 

Alex stepped out of DEO formation and cut the diligent agent off, “Hey Vasquez, allow _me_ to read his Miranda Rights.”

 

Vasquez recognized Alex’s underhanded tone well enough to know to nod and back up. Then, Agent Danvers made direct eye contact with Edge, cracked her neck menacingly, and said, “You have the right to remain silent,” before punching him in the face so hard, that the handcuffed jackass collapsed unconscious. “That was for shooting my sister.” Alex looked up at Agent Vasquez, “Okay, now you can take him away.”

 

As Vasquez and another agent loaded Edge into a DEO van, Lena teased, “You know, you will have to read him his full rights eventually.”

 

“I suppose,” Alex shrugged. “But ‘unfortunately, personal agendas sometimes get in the way of justice.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for all your patience. Now that I’m back from Europe and finished with my GRE stuff, I should be back to a more normal upload schedule where y’all don’t have to wait months for a new chapter! I’m excited to get back into writing and share more Supercorp stories with you :)


End file.
